A model's life
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Mirajane gets Lucy a modeling career when Lucy desperately looks for a job; On Lucy's first day she encounters a well-known man who owns the title of "Sexiest man alive" Will the two become the best of friends, or even more..
1. Taking off on her career

**I've decided to make this fanfic because I've never read a fanfic like this. I honestly don't know if someone's made a fanfic with the same plot, but I hope I'm the first! lol I doubt it because there are so many author-chans all over the world! Hehe hope you enjoy! I don't own anything, except for the plot.**

One afternoon the infamous Lucy Heartfilia was once again in a random store, hiding with her famous friends, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, and Lisanna Strauss-current female models. Her best infamous friend was also hiding from all of the fanboys and fangirls with them, not liking how they couldn't go shopping or cruising without someone following them.

"Erza, can't you deal with them?" whined Lucy, not liking the crowded space they were hiding in, but the scarlet haired woman only sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I can't-it'll make all of us look bad" Lucy opened her mouth, but then shut it when she realized that they would be putting their career at risk if they did something humiliating like that. "I can call Gajeel to pick us up" piped up Levy, snatching her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"Yes please do that Levy!" pleaded Lisanna, hugging her tightly, but stopped when she saw Levy was turning into her own hair color. Levy unlocked her phone, scrolled through her favorite contacts and saw the name "Gajeel-kun" so she tapped it.

~(::)~

"You better move your fucking asses or I'll run 'em damn over!" threatened a man, with many piercings, and a solid look on his face that showed no emotions. He had parked his black truck at the back of the little bouquet shop, but there were also paparazzi at the back too. "And who might you be?" snapped a camera-man, making Gajeel getting more and more impatient by the second. "I'm a fucking security guard and if you don't leave, I'll call back up to arrest all you fucking shit-faces! Or.." Gajeel had a smirk covering his face, making the man gulp.

"O-or w-what?"

"I could just shoot you all, but that wouldn't good cause I need to stay out of jail so I can take my woman out to dinner tonight.." The camera-man called out to all the papariazzi's and fans, telling them to evacuate the area so they could save themselves. As soon as shop was wiped out, the five girls came out with an old woman who seemed to be the owner of the little corner shop. "Gajeel!" squealed Levy, hanging onto the man's neck. A ghostly smile appeared on his lips, and he earned a kiss. The girls all thanked Gajeel for saving them once again; He kind of enjoyed saving them because he'd always get paid a grand from the three models and from the two infamous gals, he'd get a hundred.

"Thank you so much dear!" thanked the old woman, motioning Gajeel to lean down. She pinched his cheeks so hard, commenting on how cute and brave he is. "You're so nice, and brave! Oh, why you remind me of my little nephew!"

"God dammit lady, get off me will ya?!" Gajeel hissed, disliking her already.

~(::)~

"Ugh! Mira, can you help me?" groaned the blonde, her whole body spread across the couch. "What is it?" asked the lovely Mirajane, walking towards the lazy-looking blonde. "I need help looking for a job!"

"Well what about that job at that retail store with the cute blonde?" winked Mira, making Lucy snort "That blonde was just a flirt, and I didn't like their uniforms, they'd make me feel like some sort of prostitute" Mira frowned at Lucy, not liking how she's always complaining "You guys were meant to be!" screeched Mira

"He's cute, but he's a flirt that only wants to get in my pants! I'm not looking for love anyways! I need a job for Mavis sakes!" Lucy threw her hands in the air, and sat up, putting her hair in a pony-tail. "Why do you need a job? Erza, Lisanna, and I are all paying for you and Levy's stuff"

"That's why! I want to start paying for my own stuff just like back then, before you guys were famous; I'm an adult and I can take care of myself" sighed Lucy, making Mira only pout and look away. "As you wish.." Suddenly her eyes lightened up and twinkled, making Lucy feel uncomfortable. She always knew something bad would come from that ladies head when she had that look.

"You could work with us!" exclaimed Mira, shaking Lucy back and forth, making Lucy confused

"E-eh?!"

"Yeah! You have everything to become a model!" Erza and Lisanna came walking in, their bodies soaking wet, along with their hair. They had towels wrapping around them, showing Mira and Lucy that they were in the pool. "Mira's right; You have a great body and a very beautiful face" stated Erza, wiping her body with her towel.

"I agree with these two. You have the perfect boobs and ass to make men all over the world go crazy!" snickered Lisanna, making the blonde flushed. "Y-you don't mean any of that" muttered Lucy, cupping her cheek with her hand. "It's final-You're going to become a model" said Erza, making Lucy flinch at her booming voice and nod

"Y-yes ma'am!"

~(::)~

"So Cana, did you convince your dad in giving Lucy a spot?" asked Lisanna, Lucy behind the girls, growing nervous each minute. She didn't know if Mr. Clive would get Lucy a spot, and it was driving her nuts; She wanted a job that would pay a decent amount of money, so she could start supporting herself again, and she knew that being a model would give her a lot more spare change. Suddenly the doors flew open to reveal a man in a black suit, his ginger hair slick back and seemed to have a battle scar on his left cheek.

"Cana, may I see this Lucy you've mentioned?" asked the man, making Mira squeal in delight and push Lucy in front of the guy. She straightened herself up and smiled sweetly "Hi-I'm Lucy Heartfilia" She looked so nervous, yet cute. A small blush appearing on her cheeks

"I'm Mr. Clive, but you can call me Gildarts! I'll be glad to make you one of my models, along with the three" Gildarts grinned and started to check Lucy out, making become more uncomfortable when suddenly Cana came from behind and groped her boobs. "These are good" she mumbled, smirking at the flushed blonde female. Cana then slapped Lucy's butt

"Seems big enough- and her face looks sexy enough, right Gildarts?" asked Cana, making Mr. Clive nod "You found a good one, daughter!"

"Don't call me that old man!"

"Oh, but Cana-dear! You can't let your daddy call you miss Alberona!" pouted Gildarts, making Cana cross her arms and huff in annoyance "Leave me alone, you annoying goose!" That comment made Gildarts start sulking in the corner, making Lucy sigh. "They have a bad father-daughter relationship" whispered Erza, making Lucy nod in agreement "I can tell"

"Gildarts left Cana's mother for another woman long ago, and when they met for the first time, it was for a photoshoot. He said she looked somewhat familiar and she broke the news to him. He's never left her alone since then.." explained Lisanna. "What are you girls doing? Go in!" demanded Cana, smiling at Lucy and patted her back. "Good luck on your first photoshoot!"

"Ph-Photo shoot?!" stuttered Lucy, seeing that there were many beautiful, and famous women and men all around. She could help, but stare at one man in particular-He had pink, spiky hair, tan skin, and a delicious body, but she turned back to face a man who was walking towards her. "Hello Lucy, I'm Jellal Fernandes-You probably don't know this, but I'm currently in a relationship with one of your friends" this made Lucy look at him with her eyes wide

"R-really?! Who?" asked Lucy, making him smile "Erza Scarlet" She felt like the world just stopped spinning. Her best friend, the Scarlet haired monster, childhood bestie, and lady who thought that all men were bastards, was dating one?! "I can't believe this.." she whispered, clutching onto her head when suddenly Erza came and turned her around.

"Lucy are you okay?" asked Erza, shaking her back and forth; Suddenly Lucy scrunched her brows together "Erza Scarlet, you have some explaining to do! You told me you weren't interested in anyone the other day and the next I hear you have a boyfriend?!" Erza sighed and waited until Lucy calmed a bit "I'm sorry Lucy, but Jellal and I were keeping a secret relationship-Not even Mira and Lisanna knows, so you better keep quiet, and you must go get ready for you first photo shoot-follow Jellal" instructed Erza

"Over here miss Heartfilia!" Jellal called out at the same place where that hot man with pink hair was. "Change into this and come out ASAP okay? I have to go to my own photo shoot. Good luck!" Jellal ran over to Erza and kissed her cheek, before running off with her to another place. She looked at her outfit and saw that it seemed to be a part dress. It was white, strapless and skin-tight. It was also a tubed so she knew it showed a bunch of cleavage.

-After changing-

She walked on set, her heels clicking at every step she made, her boobs bouncing slightly, and her hair that had soft curls at the end flowed. The attractive guy that she saw earlier was now wearing a white dress shirt that had some buttons undone, and were folded up to his elbows. Black pants, with matching shoes and his ink tie hanging loosely. His dresser wrinkled his shirt on purposed and ruffled his hair a bit. when he saw Lucy, he had a smirk on his face.

"You must be the new girl-I think you already know who I am" he boasted, making Lucy snort. So he's a bragger. "I'm sorry, but I have no clue who you are" replied Lucy innocently, making everyone stop what they were doing and gawked at the blonde beauty. "You gotta be kidding me.." Someone broke the silence with a horrid laugh, making everyone turn their heads to the source.

"Gajeel?" questioned Lucy, but he only chuckled and walked over to Lucy to pat her on the back. "I'm proud of ya bunny-girl! This gay dude here is salamander" said Gajeel, when another man appeared, shirtless. He had an ink colored hair that was a bit messy, his expression on his face looked like he wouldn't give a damn about anything happening in the world, and he had a great body. "His name is Natsu Dragneel-Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster" greeted Gray, extending his hand out to Lucy. She shook it and smiled

"I think you know my friend Juvia"

"Juvia Locksar?"

"Yes. The babe who's been trying to get you out of her head after that one photo shoot" Gray smirked at Lucy and only sighed "I am attractive"

"No you're not ice-freak! Will you guys leave, I have a photo shoot going on" Natsu hissed, making the two males only flick him off and walk away. "Okay blondie, you know my name now-Does it ring an bells?" asked Natsu, making Lucy tilt her head slightly and look off into space-Natsu thought she looked cute that way

"Sorry, but I hope we have a great time working together!" cheered Lucy, but before he could say anything, the camera man called them out. Natsu was sitting on the chair, patting Lucy to sit, but she only blushed and refused "Come on Luce, this is your job" Lucy scrunched her face in confusion when she heard Natsu's nickname for her, but brushed it off and sighed in defeat. She sat down and looked at him, seeing he was pulling her close, making their noses touch.

"Okay, just follow my lead when we're taking the pictures" he instructed, making her nod. She ran her hand in his pink locks, seeing they were surprisingly soft. He put on a smirk while she only grinned a little. Snap! Natsu stood up, motioning Lucy to stand up, and sit on the chair. Natsu held her hands while he was standing behind her, and he whispered "Don't take it the wrong way.." He put his lips onto where her neck and shoulder met, liking her vanilla scent. She blushed and turned her head away, looking somewhat needy yet innocent. Snap!

Lucy let go of his hands and smiled "Don't take this the wrong way.." He looked surprised that she yanked him and was kissing the corner of his mouth. Snap! Natsu figured out that she was gonna play dirty, so he stood her up lifted a leg onto his waist, caressing it. He pulled her head close with his other hand and made their lips inches away. They both looked at each other lustfully, liking how close they were. Snap! Everyone clapped at Lucy's and Natsu's work, making Lucy push Natsu away and go to the dressing room to change.

~(::)~

Lucy came back out with her white skinny jeans, and her pink tank-top, that went a bit above her flat stomach. "So you wore that to work today?" questioned Natsu, smirking at the scowling blonde "I couldn't find my jacket, Mr. Dragneel. Anyways, how are you known? Do you have a title?" asked Lucy, making Natsu run somewhere and come back with a magazine. He was on it, shirtless, and had a seductive face on. His jeans hung from his waists loosely and his boxers were showing along with his pack and V-line. In big, bold letters it said "Sexiest man alive 983x"

"Oh, you were known as sexiest man this year; Girls always talked about you, and Hibiki Lates" Natsu first grinned then frowned when he heard the name "Hibiki". Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lucy, how was your first day?" sang the oldest white haired goddess, making Lucy smile brightly "I went great, Mira" Natsu snatched the phone from Lucy when he heard her say Mira. "Yo MJ!" exclaimed Natsu, making Mira gasp from the other line "Natsu?! Where's Lucy? Don't tell me she's in your house." Mira teased, making Natsu smort

"Yes Mira, I'm gonna fuck her tonight" sarcasmed was hidden in his voice, but Lucy still thought that was quite embarrassing. "You need me to drop her off?! Why me?! Fine!" Natsu hung up and handed Lucy her phone back. "Guess I'm dropping you off-and wear this before security will start checking you out" warned Natsu. He handed Lucy his jacket, seeing it was kind of big on her, but she snuggled in it.

"You like it?" asked Natsu, leading Lucy outside and into the parking lot. She giggled and nodded, liking the warm sensation in it. "It's warm.." Lucy mumbled, making Natsu chuckle deeply. "Get in" he demanded, opening the passengers door, and Lucy seating herself. He closed it and ran towards the driver's side to enter. She took a good sniff of his car scent and smelt spices mixed with a hint of fruit

"What's that smell?" asked Lucy, inhaling even more-Natsu started the car and zoomed off "It's my cologne; You don't smell bad yourself" complimented Natsu, making Lucy blush a crimson red "You've smelt me before?"

"During the photo shoot, when I leaned down towards you neck. You smelled like vanilla" Lucy remembered when Natsu did that and blushed at the thought. He stopped at a certain place, Lucy looking out to see her friends mansion. "Thank you Natsu" thanked Lucy, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and exiting his car. He rolled down his window and saw her figure growing smaller and smaller till she reached the door steps.

"Luce! Do you wanna go somewhere sometimes?" asked Natsu, making Lucy nod "How do you know we'll meet again?" asked Lucy, hugging herself. "I just know we will, so next time when we see each other I promise I'll take you somewhere" promised Natsu, making Lucy smile and nod. She entered the house and closed the door, Natsu rolling his window back up and grinning like a fool.

"I still need my jacket back.." He then sped off towards his place.

**Ah! This is the longest I've typed, at least I think, but anyways, mind leaving me a review? Please do, I hope you guys will enjoy chapter one! Until next time and stay Otaku-fied!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	2. A couple?

**I reread my first chapter for this fanfic and I just realized I should've added the part where she enters the house and all of that shit happens, but oh well! I'll just do that for this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy chapter two!**

Lucy entered her friends mansion, seeing the looks they were giving her, and it was creeping her out. Mira and Lisanna were squealing and hugging each other tightly like fools, seeing that Lucy was wearing Natsu's jacket. "So Lucy, how was your first day being a model?" asked Mira, watching Lucy walk over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She took a sip and sat next by Levy who seemed engrossed in her book, as usual.

"It was fun, I guess. I met Erz- I mean Jellal Fernandes, Gray, and Natsu. Gajeel was also there too." Levy looked up from her book when she heard her boyfriends name being voiced in their conversation. "Gajeel? What was he doing there?" asked Levy, putting her book aside.

"Didn't you know Gajeel is actually a security guard for us models?" commented Erza, walking in and putting her purse down. "And where have you been?" asked Mira, making Erza look at Lucy then back at Mira.

"I was shopping with a friend" Erza seemed calm when she answered making Lucy wonder if she was really out with a friend, or Jellal perhaps. "Well Natsu dropped off Lucy" giggled Lisanna, Mira pulling Lucy into a bear hug. "I ship the two! They shall have beautiful babies that'll become models!"

"M-mira!" shouted Lucy, her cheeks burning now. Erza just smirked and sighed. This is why she didn't want to tell the girls she was dating Jellal-Lucy was already being shipped with Natsu and Mira already thought of the two having kids together. "Oh and Lucy, I think it's best that you don't go to Hearts academy anymore. You should switch to our college now" suggested Lisanna, making the others nod in agreement.

"Why? I like my college, and I'm already on my third year" this made the Strauss sisters pout, along with Levy and Erza shaking her head in disapproval. "Lucy, I bet if you go back tomorrow to your classes, people will be bombarding you with many questions and some will even threaten" replied Erza

"Well why would people threaten me?" asked Lucy, curiosity clouding up her mind. "You had a photo shoot with Natsu Dragneel-sexiest man alive. He's a well known man, and I heard about all of his fangirls" Lisanna shuttered at the thought "I know because Natsu and I used to go out." Lucy gapped at her friend who was saying she dated him

"What?! You dated him?! When?! How?! Why?!"

"Slow down Lucy, All of us are close friends with Natsu back from our childhood and we were high school sweethearts. When Natsu became a model, I was bullied and threatened everyday by all of his fangirls.."

-Flashback-

_"You whore"_

_"bitch"_

_"Natsu-kun is ours, you can't take him!"_

_"You don't belong to Natsu-kun!"_

_"What makes you think we won't hurt you? So Natsu-kun can come to the rescue? He's at a photo shoot, I bet you didn't even know"_

The poor college freshman, Lisanna Strauss, before she became a glamorous model, was being bullied and tortured by other girls who seemed to be a fan club for Natsu. "Hey! Out of the way!"

"Move you're fucking perky asses!"

"get the hell out of here!"

"move ladies!"

"Coming through you cunts!"

Four guys were pushing through the tidal wave of women, surrounding the beaten up girl. She sobbed, not liking the pain of all of the scratches, bruises, and cuts she received from the violent ladies. Natsu came running by her side, glaring at every single one of the bitches. "N-Natsu-kun! We were trying to save your career from this evil girl!" exclaimed one, still starstruck to see her idol in the flesh. "Why you-" Natsu was cut off by his sentence when Gildarts put his hand over his mouth.

"You'll ruin your career, boy. I can call a couple of girls over"

"P-please don't call Mira! I don't want her finding out, any of this! I-I've lied to long!" stuttered a weak Lisanna, coughing up blood. Natsu balled his fist when he heard that they've been doing this to Lisanna for god knows how long. "Lisanna, this has happened more than once?!" shouted Natsu, making Lisanna afraid and nodding slowly. "Call them. Now, before I hurt them.." growled Natsu, holding Lisanna closely. Gildarts dialed up a number and in a matter of minutes, a silvered-haired demon and a scarlet-haired monster appeared.

"Oh shit! You guys move now!" cursed Gray, seeing that Mira and Erza were looking pissed off. The guys and Lisanna cleared the way when the two furious ladies beat the shit out of all the bitches.

-present time-

Lucy ran over to Lisanna and hugged her tightly. "I-I'm so sorry Lisanna! I didn't know you went through that! Why did you two break up?" asked Lucy, pulling away from the grinning, short-haired beauty. "Well we lost interest in each other and I didn't like how he was so protective of me after the incident, but we're still best friends!" Mira and Erza looked to see Lucy had a blank expression on her face.

"Lucy, are you okay?" asked Erza, feeling her forehead to see if she had a fever. "O-Oh! I'm fine! It's just, I never knew Lisanna had to go through all of that.." answered Lucy, making Lisanna giggle "Don't worry Lucy, that's in the past! I also agree with Mira! I ship the two of you" Lisanna winked at Lucy, who seemed to be burning up from that comment.

"N-not you too Lisanna!" shouted Lucy "oh Lucy, who does that jacket belong to?" questioned Levy

"N-not telling!"

~(::)~

"Hey Lisanna! Where's Lucy?" questioned Natsu, tugging on his tight turtleneck. "Oh, she's in class right now, and what's up with that shirt?" Natsu felt like ripping the damn thing off

"It's for my photo shoot with Mira. We have to look like a married couple"

"Why not switch Mira for Lucy?" asked Lisanna, making Natsu's face brighten up "you're right! I'll go pick her up right now! What college does she go to?" asked Natsu, taking off the uncomfortable shirt. "Hearts academy"

"damn that blonde is smart!"

~(::)~

Lucy was strolling across campus towards the café. She ordered a strawberry smoothie and made her way towards the library so she could study for her exams that were coming up. As she entered the library she saw many tables filled with girls, holding magazines of her first photo shoot. Before she could go check out some books she was snatched out of the library.

"What the-" Lucy saw a woman, holding a fistful of Lucy's white blouse she wore. "Listen Heartfilia, we don't care if you're famous or not, don't start a relationship with our Natsu-kun. We worship him, and we've known him way longer than you! You'll become dead meat if you do!" Lucy, only scoffed and rolled her eyes, making the woman even more pissed.

"I have no interest in him, so you don't have to worry. Now, I have to go.." Lucy gently pushed the girl away and started walked away. "Weirdos.." muttered Lucy, walking towards her car. She decided she'll go to the city library instead to meet up with Levy, but when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone, making her smoothie spill all over her white blouse.

"Shit.." cursed Lucy, looking at her ruined blouse and back up to the tall person. "I'm so sorry Luce" apologized the man. "Natsu? What are you doing here?" asked Lucy

"I'll explain later, let's just go before someone see's your blouse" Natsu was pulling on Lucy's arm, but she jerked it away. She took off her blouse, only in her bra, making Natsu's cheek turn a bit pink. "Are you really going to walk like that?" asked Natsu, not able to take his eyes off of her huge chest; "He's never stared at someone's chest for this long, why is he doing it to Lucy?

"Yeah, the parking lot is just over there and it's not like they haven't seen my body before."

"You've walked around topless before?!"

"Yeah, we have a pool here so I take a swim and sometimes forget my towel in my car" answered Lucy sheepishly, making Natsu snort. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her. "Let's go weirdo"

"W-weirdo?! Who're you calling a weirdo?!" snapped Lucy, making Natsu chuckle "You're different from other models" stated Natsu, making Lucy's expression shift to confusion "How?"

"Well you don't care what other famous people think about you, and you care about your studies, unlike some of them, and you have a ver sweet side and a weird side"

"Hey-"

"But your weird side can be cute too" Lucy blushed a crimson when she heard him say that. He thought she was cute? "Get in. We have a photo shoot to get to"

"We?"

~(::)~

Lucy and Natsu never thought the camera man would do something so perverted like this! The two wanted to reject the idea, but they would be earning a bunch of cash if they did it. The two had to be in bed, looking like they're ready for sex! Lucy was still blushing 50 shades of red, and Natsu was thinking perverted thoughts.

"So you in?" asked the camera-man, making the two snap out of it and look at each other "I-I think it's best if we do that when we're in a committed relationship, just not when we're complete strangers" said Lucy, making Natsu nod his head in agreement "Okay, so I'll hold it off until you two are together"

"Thank yo- wait! We're not going to be together!" exclaimed Lucy, making Natsu only smirk "Bye Cameron! Have a good night!" Natsu pulled Lucy out of the building and into his car. "Natsu Dragneel, what do you think you're doing?! Why were you smirking?!" Lucy looked mad and flustered, Natsu finding it cute.

"Well it's you who said that we should do it when we go out-not me.." Lucy looked away, not wanting to look at the cocky bastards face. "Don't be shy Lucy, we're friend!" Natsu put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer, making her cover her face. "Just drive me home!" demanded Lucy.

The two were on the doorsteps of not her friends mansion, but Lucy's actual home. Her little apartment that seemed somewhat comfortable and cozy. "This is your place?" asked Natsu, stepping in her house and shutting the door. "Yeah, it's been almost a week since I've been here and I need to get back to do cleaning and stuff.." Natsu looked around to see her house was clean and there were no messes. "Want a drink?" asked Lucy

"I'm fine; Can we talk for a second?" asked Natsu, walking towards the kitchen to see she was sipping on some water. "Yeah sure, let's go in my bedroom" Natsu thought she took it the wrong way, so he was blushing a bit, but then realized how Lucy wouldn't do that, so he trusted his instincts and walked in. She was sitting on her bed, texting someone and put her phone down when she saw Natsu come in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Lucy, swinging her legs back and forth. "I wanted to get to know you.."

"Why exactly?" Lucy raised a brow, seeing he looked a bit tired of standing. "Come sit" Natsu obeyed and sat next by her, facing her. "Well since we're becoming friends, I was wondering about your life-How'd you meet the girls, who were your parents, things like that" Lucy only smiled

"Okay, stalker"

"Hey!" Lucy grinned, but immediately changed her facial expression into a more serious one

"My mother died when I was seven years old, I come from a rich family, the Heartfilia's, and I ran away at the age of seventeen because my dad was a total douchebag to me. I was always being sent off to go marry someone, but I didn't want to marry someone for their money, so I came here and met Levy at a library. We clicked when we first met and she introduced me to Mira, Lisanna, and Erza, and here I am 5 years later." Natsu never knew how strong Lucy was, going through all of that and ending up enrolling in a great college with great friends. Natsu grabbed the blonde and squeezed her till she practically turned blue.

"Natsu! What the hell! Were you trying to kill me?!" Asked a flustered Lucy, pushing the rosy haired male out of her bedroom and out of her apartment. He leaned on the door frame and pulled the blonde closely, by her waist.

"When will I see you again babe?" This question made Lucy blush when he called her 'babe' "I don't think you have the right to call me that.." Tsked Lucy, making him smirk "then when will I get that right?"

"when you ask me out and when I approve"

"well then, make sure you're ready, because that day is comin real soon" said Natsu, making Lucy flustered. "O-okay.." the blonde muttered

"Let's go to my place"

"as long as nothing bad happens, I'm okay with that" Natsu held onto Lucy's small hand, Lucy liking the feeling of the warmth. "No promises.."

~(::)~

The two were sitting in Natsu's bedroom, playing around with each other. Natsu kept teasing Lucy when she'd blush at the sudden contact he'd make, and she'd scold him like he was her child.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?" questioned Lucy, looking into Natsu's onyx eyes, noticing you could be lost in them in seconds; Natsu stroked her cheek gently and tucked some blonde strands of hair behind her left ear. The blonde blushed the millionth time today and looked at her hands in her lap, until the male in front of her grabbed her small hands and trapped them in his huge warm ones, making her look at him. She saw that his eyes had some sort of sign- was it love?

The pink haired male pulled the blonde closer and cupped her cheeks before giving her a kiss. It was sweet and Lucy honestly didn't care if she only met the man, she knew he was going to be her lover and the one she'll spend the rest of her life with, and the male who she was currently kissing thought the same, except he wanted their relationship that would bloom soon to be kept a secret. The friends parted and blushed a crimson

"S-sorry.." said the pink haired male, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "My face bumped into yours" Lucy giggled at his horrible lie and kissed his cheek "You're terrible at lying" Natsu laughed along with Lucy and stood up, extending his hand out towards her face, making her grab it, and him helping her up.

"I'll drop you off"

"Okay.." Natsu sped off with Lucy as the passenger, liking how he sped at such a fast rate. Natsu glanced at Lucy, seeing she got a phone call "Who is it?" asked the driver "Mira" answered the blonde, making the male pull over, the blonde quirking a brow while Natsu snatched the cell phone out of her hands. "Natsu speaking" answered the male

"Oh Natsu! What are you doing with Lucy's phone? and where is she?" asked the older female "Luce is going on a date with me" admitted the male model while Lucy gawked at him "Really?! Where?!" squealed the oldest Strauss while Natsu sighed

"Mira, we're not telling you, we don't need any stalkers and fangirls" Lucy chuckled lightly as she heard Mira pouting "Natsu-"

"No mira" deadpanned the male while they heard a dramatic sigh "Oh well.." she said before they ended the call "You're not taking me out on a date" siad the blonde while a smirk played on his lips "yes I am" Natsu argued before speeding away to a movie theater that his friends always went to in highschool.

~(::)~

The two friends were watching a movie when suddenly she felt her pocket vibrate, so she told Natsu she'll be right baack because she had to go to the bathroom. Lucy exited the theater room and leaned against the wall, seeing that she got a text from her boss, Mr. Clive

_Photo shoot tomorrow 12 pm with Loke Celestial, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes Don't be late_

Lucy knew gray and Jellal, but not Loke. She decided she'll ask Natsu after the movie was finished

~(::)~

"Hey Natsu, do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering, but who's Loke Celestial?" asked Lucy, making Natsu scrunch his face in disgust "He's the famous male playboy model; I mean, most models are players, but he's taken it way too far. Why?"

"Well I have a photoshoot with him" answered the blonde "Who else?"

"Gray and Jellal"

"Fuck.." he muttered "What?"

"I said fun!"

**I did some changes minna, so gomen if you liked how the two were already together. Things were going too fast. Until next time, and stay Otaku-fied!**

**~Crystal-chan(:**


	3. GaLe gone wrong

**A/n: I seriously hate writer's block!**

* * *

Lucy was in the dressing room, putting on her silky white dress that was tubed, reaching just above her knees. As she was pulling up the dress which reached about halfway of her torso, Gray walked in casually, but jumped up in fright when he heard the lady scream. "Shit- Sorry Lucy, I didn't-" The male was cut off when the door slammed into his face, making him groan in pain.

"Luce, you alright?" asked a worried Natsu, but blushed when he saw Lucy's dress on the ground, around her feet, and her face flushed, and was only in her undergarments. "Perverts!" she shouted, making Gajeel, the security guard walk in and dragged the two males out of the room; The male with piercings snickered and thanked Lucy for yelling out just so he could drag their asses out and embarass them. Natsu and Gray hissed in pain when Gajeel let go of their arms from his iron grip and gulped when they saw the look on his face

"Gajeel, buddy, don't-"

"Let's just forget any of thi-"

"Salamander and Ice guy, you sick perverts.." the security spat out, gaining everyone's attention, especially Lucy's close friends. "What happened Gajeel?" asked Erza, making the two males involved gulp in fear. "Well-"

"Fullbuster, Dragneel!" yelled a photographer "ms. Heartfilia needs a word with you two" The two frienemies shrugged and walked towards the blonde, seeing her back was facing them, but were caught off guard when she punched the two square in the face. Everyone gasped and cheered for the strong woman, but stopped when Loke entered.

"Where is this Lucy?" asked Loke, making people point at the blonde and when he saw her face he gasped- she was going to be another girl to fall into his arms, or at least that's what he thought. Models and workers knew that Natsu and Lucy have been getting close, but they never knew Lucy would have a photoshoot with the ultimate playboy.

The playboy lion walked towards the blonde goddess who was talking to Natsu, but was stopped when Mirajane and Lisanna stopped his from going any further. The sisters glared hard until the youngest opened her mouth "Don't try using your playboy magic on our friend"

Mirajane then pulled him into a corner, Lisanna looking around to see if ayone was watching and followed her older sister, seeing that one of the model queens was holding the male by his collar and hissed through her pearly white clenched teeth. "Lucy is Natsu's property, so beware.." She then let him go and smiled sweetly before tackling Lucy with the help of her sister. Gray and Jellal helped the Strauss sisters up while Natsu lifted his best friend up and was pushed to the ground; The pinkette groanedd in displeasure and saw Lucy in Loke's arms, but the blonde felt uncomfortable so she wrenched herself free

"I'm so sorry princess, you had to be liftd up by such a 'thing'.." And that's one of his playboy moves, making Lucy scoff "That 'thing' is my best friend" Loke's jaw dropped when he saw Lucy glare at him and help Natsu up "You okay?" asked Natsu

"I should be asking you that" she replied, seeing that he kept clutching his head when she suddenly an idea popped inside her head. Lucy helped Natsu stand and dragged him to the nearest prop, which happened to be a bench. "Lay your head here" The blonde patted her lap while Natsu stared dumbfounded, but obeyed. Her fingers went into his locks, exploring everywhere, making the male relax immediately. People around them started gossiping and photographers snapped away with their cameras.

Lucy and Natsu felt like they were in their own worlds when suddenly Gray and Loke lifted Natsu away from Lucy's lap and handed him to another security guard, Elfman who then put him on his two feet. "The fuck?" he commented when suddenly everyone heard a screech and yelling "Gray Fullbuster, put me down now!" the ink haired male sighed and put her on a chair and crossed his arms over his naked upper body

"Where's your shirt?"

"He has a stripping habit" answered Jellal "Listen Lucy, each picture means lots of money, and I want to get this over with so I can get home before Juvia does" Lucy pouted, but smirked when he mentioned Juvia "You and Juvia live together?" the blonde asked, making Gray slap his hand over here mouth. "Shush!" the male hissed while Jellal tried ignoring, Natsu was arguing with Elfman and Loke being shaken back and forth by Mira.

Lucy threw Gray's hand off and dragged him and Jellal towards a random camera man "Let's just work"

~(::)~

As Lucy was walking out of the dressing room, the was imediately pinned up against a wall. "Hey.." the male winked at the blonde who let out a snort and pushed him away "What the hell Loke, what you do you want?" the blonde asked annoyed, putting her hands on her hips. "Just wondering if you'd like to be mine.." he sighed happily, Lucy rolling her eyes, then decided to give him hope, then crush it.

"Loke..." she gasped affectionatley, making his eyes twinkle in delight "...no way, I'm not interested- Sorry" and with that she ran away into the parking lot, waving goodbye at Elfman and telling Gajeel to let Ley know she'll be home later. As she was walking closer to the exit of the parking lot she stopped when a car honked at her. She turned to see a red camaro with a cetain driver in, making her smile and enter the passengers side

"Thanks for saving me, I honestly need a car" Natsu shook his head, the blonde quirking a brow at him "Nah, I like drving you" Lucy turned a light shade of pink and turned away, noticing how he smirked at her "Sh-Shut up and drive" she hissed, the ale chuckling and speeding away from the area.

~(::)~

"Luce?"

"Yeah?" Lucy closed the magazine that she randomly picked from Natsu's shelve, okay maybe not so randomly. She saw that there were a bunch of hot pics of the male she had a crush on and she was practically drooling over him in her mind, but had a bored expression plastering her face. "Are you a virgin?" asked the male, making Lucy stop breathing for a few seconds

"W-what?" she asked, wanting him to repeat himself to check if she was hearing correctly "Do you stil have your virginity?" he asked, making Lucy become more pale than usual. "N-not telling you weirdo!" Lucy glared hard at Natsu who then picked up the magazine she was looking at and saw that it was all only his photo shoot; The male clicked his tongue, gaining her attention and saw he was smirking.

"W-what?!" she practically yelled, "You've been drooling over me?" he asked, her face bursting into fifty shades of red. "N-no! A-and I think it's getting late so I'll call someone to pick me up" he squeaked before running out of his room and into the nearest bathroom. Natsu rolled his eyes and knocked on the door where he heard she went, but stopped when he heard her talking on the phone

"Lev, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly

_'Lu-chan m-me an-nd Gajeel broke u-up..'_

"what?! Why?!" she yelled, Natsu on the other side of the door hearing everything perfectly clear since he he has enhanced hearing. _'Lu-chan I just need you home, Mira and Lisanna are working with Laxus and Freed, while Erza said she would be a little late. I'm home alone..'_

Lucy sighed and answered a small 'okay' before saying goodbye to her. The blonde opened the door to see a worried looking Natsu leaning on the door frame "Let's go, I'll drop you off" He took Lucy's hand and took her into the garage, and into his favorite Camaro.

~(::)~

The whole ride was silent until Natsu broke it "So, you free tomorrow?" he asked, trying to lighten up the mood, but Lucy sighed and shook her head "Sorry Natsu, knowing Levy, she won't let me leave her alone unless if I have work" Natsu frowned a bit, but nodded, making Lucy notice he was kinda bummed out "Don't worry, next time" she smiled sweetly at the male who then blushed a light shade of pink

"And next time, I promise I'll ask you out" a smirked played his lips while he winked at the lady who then blushed and giggled lightly. "And I promise I'll be honest" Natsu pouted when suddenly they reached her mansion "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind.." she muttered, grinning at Natsu who got out of the car, slamming his door in the process and opening Lucy's; The two walked to the door and heard sobs, making Lucy rush to find her key and push open the door. There was a poor little blunette on the couch, tissues and many junk food everywhere, while she was watching chick flicks.

The blonde and pinkette ran towards her and hugged her tightly, earning a squeak "L-Lu-chan...Natsu.." Levy cried on the two all night, making Lucy coo to her and tell her that everything was fine, while Natsu kept saying how stupid Gajeel was. Lucy was currently holding Levy close while Natsu said he had to take a phone call. The male walked outside and called up the idiot who broke one of his friends heart, seeing that he answered on the third ring

_'What the fuck do ya' want Salamander?_' spat Gajeel "Why'd you break up with Levy?!" Natsu asked, raising his voice a bit; He heard a sigh and waited impatiently "Well?!"

_'Jeez, calm your damn tits, we broke up because she kept askin' me why I was being surrounded by all of these perky bitches, and I told her if she doesn't trust me then we should break up..'_ Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh "God, I didn't know you were that much of a metal head" he muttered

_'Hey-'_

"Well now she's crying her ass off and she thinks you didn't even think she was that important 'cause you let her go" Natsu hissed _'I just need to think about it, and tell Levy_" Gajeel whispered, making Natsu hang up. "Drama, once again.." he muttered, before walking in to inform the two while a black Durango's front lights lit up and zoomed away.

Inside was a devastated male, who wish he hadn't had broken up with his girl over a stupid reason.

**Hey minna! Been awhile eh? Gomen, I've been having a rough time with my writing, but at least it's updated now! I know for you GaLe fans out there, you're saying things like "What the fuck?! Hell no! My OTP!" But don't you fear! GaLe's my OTP here! (well at least one my main OTP's; NaLu, Jerza, and Gruvia are more pairings that I love too) Lol I rhymed there! Until next time!**

**Crystal-chan(:**


End file.
